Haunted for A Thousand Years, Beautiful Disaster
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: 3 MeghanXAsh songfics, at different phases in their relationship. It goes in chronological order: "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson, "Haunted" by Taylor Swift, and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri
1. Beautiful Disaster

**A/N: Disclaimer: Me no ownie, the characters, plot, or music/lyrics.  
**

**Meghan's POV, during The Iron King  
**

**"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson  
**

_An exquisite extreme I know_/ _He's as damned as he seems/And if I tried to save him, my whole world could cave in/Just ain't right._

I know he is fey, a dark Winter Prince. As half-human, it makes sense that I find him so attractive. As I see it, he is the picture of masculine perfection. But underneath the outside, underneath the beauty, I know he's hurting. I know he's cursed, bearing the weight of never being able to keep love, because of his own past mistakes. And though I want to help him heal, I can't. The laws of my court, the court I was born to and am bound to by blood, forbid it. He is Unseelie, and though I want to make things better for him, by attempting to do so, I only make things harder for myself and others I care about. It doesn't make sense to me.

_He is magic and myth/As strong as what I believe/A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see._

He is older. Older than it would make sense for him to be, looking how he does. He is a creature made of hopes and dreams and nightmares and tales whispered in the dark. He is something that I can never really understand, something I will never be.

And, before I was born, before I even existed, he lost someone he loved, because of someone he trusted. He went through something no one should have to go through. And though I wasn't there for him when it happened, I want to do everything possible to help him heal.

_I don't know what he's after. But he's so beautiful. He's just a beautiful disaster. _

He…. confuses me. One moment, I'm sure he feels the same fire that I do, but the next, he's back to the part of cold, unfeeling Winter Prince. And though, underneath that perfect face, I know there's a heart, I'm not sure what condition it's in. I'm not sure if it's a heart I want to see.

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter, would it be beautiful, or just a beautiful disaster?_

This journey is hard, and quite possibly fatal. And even if I make it through this journey, navigate this relationship with him, will it be worth it? Is his heart as beautiful as the rest of him?


	2. Haunted

**A/N: Thanks to my one reviewer: Naynay1130! I hope you like this songfic just as much as the last!**

**Meghan's POV, during Iron Daughter, right at Part 2**

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet and I can't trust anything now. And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake. Oh, I'm holding me breath/Won't lose you again. Something's made your eyes go cold!_

He left. He left me here, in the dark of the Winter territories. He left me, saying that everything that that had happened between us was a mistake, something that couldn't go on.

But after believing him dead when we journeyed through the Iron Realm, after sobbing for him when I believed I had lost the first person I had ever loved… I can't go through that again. But he doesn't love me anymore - or so he says. All that time in the Iron Realm, when I saw _him_, and not some mask… he's erased that. He's back to being the cold-hearted Winter Prince I first met.

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had, but I still mean every word I say to you. _

He left me. I _saw _him leave me. He left me, left the love that had grown and blossomed between us. But, even though he left me, I still mean it when I told him I loved him. I still mean it.

_He will try to take away my pain - and he just might make me smile - but the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead. _

And Puck… oh, Puck. He loves me, and he believes that since Ash left me, we can be together now. And even though I love Puck - as my best friend and brother - even though he makes me laugh and smile even in the worse of times… I an never love him, never be with him like I was with Ash. Even that one time, when Puck kissed me… all I could think of was Ash.

_Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted! Come on, come on, don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now, I'm haunted!_

What I don't understand is: why? Why did he leave me? The laws of the courts? Was that the only reason? The only _excuse_? I thought I knew him, after our adventure in the Iron Realm. I thought I figured him out, managed to see through the mask he always fears to protect himself from the cruelties of the Winter Court.

But now, after having a relationship with him… I know I will never forget him. Puck offered to take me back to my mortal life, but… I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to my normal life, not after experiencing the love that burned bright between us.

_You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. Never thought I'd see it break. Never ever thought I'd see it. _

I knew, because of the laws of the courts, our relationship was fragile. If either of us were any less than what we were… if either of us were any _more_… our relationship wouldn't have worked out, even for the little bit of time it had. But, even for how fragile our relationship was, I never thought we would break up. I never thought… I never thought I'd lose him.


	3. A Thousand Years

**A/N: Here's the last one. Thanks to Naynay1130 and Anonymous, my two reviewers. I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

**Ash's POV, at the wedding after Iron Knight**

_Heat beats fast/Colors and promises/How to be brave/How can I love when I'm afraid? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. _

She walks down the aisle towards me. The other fey, Iron, Seelie, and Unseelie alike, wait on either side, watching me, but all I can look at is her. Her aura shines bright and strong, emerald hope and scarlet love swirling around her.

She has been the one that has kept me going for so long now. It is her, her stubbornness and loyalty and bravery that enabled me to be brave myself. It is her that bolsters me to keep going, to not fear heartbreak, to not fear her leaving. Seeing her there, dressed in white and smiling, lets me continue, lets me not run away from something that I have been warned since my birth not to fall into. Because she loves me. She does.

_Time stands still/Beauty in all she is/ I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. _

Seeing her there, beautiful and brave and amazing, causes everything else to fade away. And though time does not flow in the Nevernever, this is different. This is a snapshot in time, just us, and nothing else. I will never let anyone take this away. I am her knight, her chosen protector, and I will face any obstacle, overcome any challenge, to keep this, this moment here and now. Everything I have done - disobeying my queen and mother, almost dying in the Iron Realm, entering numerous contracts, undergoing the Trials, and earning a soul - it was all for this. It was all for her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. And all along I believed I would find you. _

Ever since the death of my first love, I thought that I was cursed. I gave up on life, gave up on hope. The scars on my skin from fights I never had to enter, they are my battle wounds, saying that I fought for her, that I am worthy of her now. Because even when I gave up on everything else, I never gave up on love.

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

Now, I realize there was a reason my relationship with Ariella ended. It was because of the one that stands before me today. Because I have been in love with her, before I knew that one like her existed. I have loved her, only her, since before I was born, and I will love her long after I die.


End file.
